


Proposal

by dietplainlite



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietplainlite/pseuds/dietplainlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221b Ficlet from the prompt "proposal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

“Do you think I’m a man of my word?” Sherlock says into the dark just as Molly is drifting to sleep.

“Well—“

“I mean about things that matter.”

Molly sits up and turns on the bedside lamp, then settles on his chest, arms folded, resting her chin on her forearm.

“Yes, Sherlock, you are.”

“I’ve been thinking.”

“Imagine that.”

“I’m serious,” he says, squeezing her hip. 

“Okay,” she says, and puts on her serious face. 

“Do you remember, at John and Mary’s wedding, when I said that I’d never made a vow before and would never make another one?”

“Are you thinking about going back on it?”

“No,” he says, drawing it out. He takes a lock of her hair and studies it, twirling it around his finger. “I’ve been thinking about the future.  And what I want and how that may involve having to make a few more vows.”

Their eyes meet and when it clicks, she lets out a small “Oh.”

“Do you think that’s a problem, breaking a vow to make one?”

“When I was twelve, I swore that I wouldn’t have sex until I got married.  Then, when I was eighteen, I fell in love.  Love changes your priorities.”

“I’ve noticed.”

She smiles and reaches for the lamp. He pulls her close as the room goes black.


End file.
